My Biology Teacher
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Biologi mengajarkan bahwa ada alasan pada setiap kejadian dalam tubuh manusia, mulai dari yang urgen seperti bagaimana makanan didigesti, sampai yang remeh-cemeh seperti bagaimana manusia berkromosom XX dan XY bisa saling ... jatuh cinta? #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


Siswa macam apa yang mendekam di ruang kelas pada hari Sabtu pagi yang indah seperti ini?

Kirigaya Kazuto mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil mekaniknya dengan berirama. Sebuah buku tebal tersaji di depannya, bersama dengan beberapa lembar kertas disertai ilustrasi-ilustrasi yang sepintas terlihat rumit. Pemuda enam belas tahun itu duduk sendiri di ruang kelasnya, hal yang wajar mengingat (hampir) tak ada satupun siswa yang merelakan waktu libur mereka untuk datang ke SMA Tokyo ... kecuali sepercik dari mereka yang punya kesibukan sendiri.

Apa Kazuto punya kesibukan sendiri?

Tidak bisa disebut begitu, sih. Dua hari lalu, Kazuto menerima email dari guru biologinya, Kikuoka-sensei, ia melewatkan penilaian terpenting yang diberikan oleh sang guru di kelasnya, jadi sekarang ia mesti menyusulnya, sendirian. Bukan, Kazuto bukan tipikal cowok remaja yang sedang krisis dan sering bolos. Ia absen hari itu karena sakit.

"Ya ampun," gumam Kazuto begitu ia dihadapkan dengan berlembar-lembar kertas soal dan sebuah buku cetak tebal sebagai referensi. "Guru _mana_ yang masih memakai kertas dan buku teks di era seperti sekarang?"

Sebagian besar guru di SMA Tokyo telah terbiasa dengan penggunaan teknologi hologram dan cetak 3-D di tahun 2026 ini, yang praktis dan dapat membantu semua mata pelajaran. Tas para siswa tidak lagi berisi buku-buku tebal, pensil, atau penghapus, melainkan sebuah _laptop PC_ , ponsel, dan pena digital khusus untuk menggambar di alat cetak 3-D. Papan tulis telah digantikan dengan _smart board_ yang telah mengalami berkali-kali pengembangan dan tersambung ke internet. Kalau mereka mau, para siswa bisa berkeliling dunia tanpa harus menggeser pantat dari kursi. Mereka bahkan dapat membuat cetakan plastik topeng Firaun atau kerangka _Carcharodon carcharias_ dengan mesin cetak 3-D. Kertas? Di zaman ini, membicarakan benda itu seperti membicarakan pedang di dunia senapan.

Beruntung Kazuto masih membawa pensil mekanik. Ia membuka lembar pertama dan membaca soal dengan cepat, lantas menggoreskan ujung grafit tersebut ke kertas. Konsentrasinya hanya bertahan lima menit sampai ia menginjak soal nomor empat, pandangannya teralih ke pemandangan di jendela luar. Kazuto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Masih kurang 4.500 yen lagi ..." gumamnya. "Kenapa AmuSphere mematok harga setinggi itu untuk jeda _launching_ yang singkat, ya?"

"Kalau kau ada waktu, lebih baik gunakan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu, Kirigaya-kun."

Kazuto memalingkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Author:_

 **ITAMI SHINJIRU**

 _Rating:_

 **T**

 _Genre:_

 **School, Friendship, Romance**

 _Original Story©_

 **KAWAHARA REKI**

 **.**

 **-SWORD ART ONLINE FANFICTION-**

 **My Biology "Teacher"**

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu mengenakan sepatu kets, celana jin semata kaki, dan kemeja sewarna krim. Rambut sepinggangnya yang berwarna kastanye digerai ke bawah, sedangkan di belakang kepalanya, rambut itu ditata dengan kuciran di tengah-tengah kedua kelabangnya. Gaya rambut khas untuk ... ummm ... orang-orang berada? Meskipun pakaiannya terlihat sederhana, Kazuto tahu betul siapa gadis ini. Wakil ketua OSIS SMA Tokyo, Yuuki Asuna, putri semata wayang dari keluarga kaya yang memiliki perusahaan teknologi digital paling maju di seluruh Jepang, _RECTO Progress_. Dia bisa saja berlibur ke luar negeri tiap akhir pekan kalau dia mau, mensponsori berbagai kegiatan di sekolah, atau bertindak sebagai donatur terbesar untuk masalah pendidikan dunia.

Dan kalau itu belum cukup, Asuna memiliki mata yang berwarna cokelat-tembaga, senada dengan rambutnya, kulit seperti salju, dan otak brilian. Ia adalah salah satu gadis tercantik se-prefektur. Laki-laki yang menginginkan perhatian Asuna ada sebanyak bintang di langit, tapi sudah lama para siswa bertanya-tanya apakah kebalikannya itu ada.

Kazuto menaikkan satu alis hitamnya, kemudian kembali terpaku, bukan ke soal-soalnya, tapi kembali memandang ke luar jendela.

Asuna, di luar dugaan, menghela napas. "Tak kusangka kamu mau datang di Sabtu pagi kayak gini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" balas Kazuto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku sudah kepalang tanggung, nih. Guru aneh itu bisa aja kan, memberikan nilai raport C+ di mata pelajaran biologiku kalau aku nggak mau datang dan menyelesaikan soal ini?"

Asuna berjalan ke sisi lain kelas, di barisan paling depan. Ia mengambil sebuah tas kulit bermerek impor dan mencangklongkannya ke bahunya. Kazuto mengernyit. Ia tidak sadar dari tadi tas itu bertengger di situ.

"Kamu sendiri, ngapain ke sekolah Sabtu pagi begini?"

Asuna menyeringai tipis. "Hei, hei. Aku kan punya organisasi, bukan cuma maniak game VR yang penyakitan macam kamu. Mungkin sekali-kali kau perlu mencoba game VR bertema pelajaran sekolah. Itu mungkin bisa membantu nilaimu."

Kazuto mendengus pelan. Asuna sendiri juga tahu, tidak ada gunanya mengatakan itu. Gadis itu menduduki peringkat satu di kelasnya, tapi Kazuto tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Ia menduduki peringkat empat semester lalu. Biarpun lemah di pelajaran bahasa dan hapalan, Kazuto cukup mahir dan berbakat di pelajaran hitung-menghitung dan tentu saja, pelajaran IT. Asuna memandang pemuda itu beberapa detik, masih menggigit-gigit ujung pensil mekaniknya, mungkin karena kesulitan mencari jawaban. _Ampun deh, di sebelahnya itu ada buku cetak! Kenapa tidak dicari di sana saja?_ pikir Asuna.

Ia baru hendak melangkah pergi ketika mendengar erangan si pemuda. "Sialan ... ponselku ketinggalan."

Asuna berbalik. "Di sebelahmu kan ada buku materi," desisnya, mengejawantahkan pemikiran yang terbetik beberapa detik lalu.

Kazuto menggeleng. "Merepotkan mencari jawaban di sana."

Asuna mendekat. Ia mengambil kertas soal Kazuto tanpa menunggu dipersilakan dan membaca soalnya. Asuna meletakkan kertas soal itu kembali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Peringkat empat tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, huh?"

"Aku cuma ingat sel darah putih itu leukosit," kilah Kazuto. "Mana kutahu siapa diantara mereka yang diserang HIV?"

Asuna mengambil pensil mekanik Kazuto dan menulis di sebuah kertas terpisah. "Leukosit itu ada lima jenis," ia menerangkan. "Bisa dibagi menjadi bergranula dan tak bergranula. Limfosit, monosit, basofil, eosinofil, dan neutrofil. Limfosit dibagi menjadi dua, T dan B. Dinamai sesuai tempat produksinya, B di _bursa fabrissius_ dan T di kelenjar timus. Lebih rinci lagi, Sel T dibagi menjadi tiga, yaitu _T-Helper_ , _T-Supressor_ , dan _T-Killer_. _T-Helper_ bertugas memperkuat sistem imun dengan mengaktifkan kembali sel-sel penyerang yang hampir mati dan memanggil sel-sel darah putih lain ke tempat infeksi. _T-Killer_ berfungsi untuk membunuh patogen, dan _T-Supressor_ akan menghentikan aktivitas _T-Killer_ jika penyakit sudah teratasi. Dari semua itu, HIV menyerang _T-Helper_. Akibatnya, sel-sel tidak mendapat suplai bantuan saat menyerang patogen dan cepat mati tanpa tergantikan," paparnya panjang lebar.

Kazuto mengangguk, singkat, kemudian mengeluarkan pena dan menyilang jawaban yang benar. Asuna nyaris tertawa. "Kukira seluruh rumahmu sudah digantikan teknologi komputer."

Pemuda itu menggeleng malas. "Ini wasiat kakekku. Katanya, semaju apapun zaman telah bergulir, jangan pernah lupakan masa lalu, karena sekali-kali kau akan membutuhkannya untuk mengoreksi tindakanmu," jawabnya cepat, "lanjut ke soal berikutnya."

Asuna mengangguk tanpa protes. "Ini Siklus Krebs, bagian dari proses respirasi internal sel."

Kazuto mengernyit sejenak. "Itu ... kalau nggak salah ... proses yang ketiga, kan? Setelah glikolisis dan ... apa namanya itu? Dekarbon oxilliary?"

"Dekarboksilasi oksidatif," koreksi Asuna. "Tahapan respirasi sel ada empat: glikolisis, dekarboksilasi oksidatif, siklus Krebs, dan _Transport Electron Respiratory_ atau rantai transport elektron. Nah, perhatikan ini," Asuna menarik sebuah kursi dan mereka duduk berharapan, lalu ia menggoreskan pensil Kazuto ke kertas, menggambar lingkaran panah berulang yang menunjukkan bagan dasar sebuah siklus. "Disebut juga siklus asam sitrat, bahan dasarnya 2-asetil koenzim-A dari DO, kemudian diubah menjadi asam sitrat, lalu diubah ke isositrat menggunakan enzim sitratase.

"Setelah itu, berubah ke α-ketoglutarat, lalu suksinil koenzim-A, suksinat, malat, dan oksaloasetat, sampai kembali ke asam sitrat. Siklus ini berputar dua kali dan dalam satu kali siklus menghasilkan asam sitrat, 2 molekul CO2, 12 ATP, serta 3 NADH dan FADH2," jelas Asuna lengkap.

Kazuto mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti, kalau yang ditanyakan hasil keseluruhannya, semua hasil tadi dikali dua karena siklus berulang dua kali," ucapnya. "Paham."

Asuna tertawa kecil. "Kirigaya-kun, kamu jadi kayak anak SD kalau begini."

Kazuto memutar bola mata. "Panggil aku Kazuto aja."

Gadis berambut _chestnut_ itu melirik _game portabel_ yang berada di laci meja Kazuto. "Oh, apa itu _DaggerPortable 3.0_?" celetuknya. "Kayaknya RECTO baru merilisnya dua bulan lalu, tapi ternyata kamu sudah punya. Benar-benar maniak _game_ ," sambung Asuna kemudian mengecek teknologi permainan teranyar itu. "Siapa itu ' _Kirito'_?"

"Itu nama karakterku," balas Kazuto datar.

"Kirigaya Kazuto ... Kiri-to. Haha, sederhana sekali."

"Udah ah, cepetan," Kazuto mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku pengen cepat selesai, nih."

"Oke, Kirito-kun. Soal selanjutnya adalah tentang hormon manusia."

"Kirito-kun?!"

"Hahaha! Nggak apa-apa kan, aku panggil kamu gitu?"

.

.

.

* * *

Ada sebuah kata-kata bijak, _waktu mengubah manusia_. Kazuto dan Asuna sudah lama sekelas, tapi mereka tidak terlihat seperti layaknya _classmate_ sebelum hari ini. Dari semua kemungkinan, takdir bercabang-cabang menuntun mereka kemari. Selama satu jam berikutnya, Asuna dengan telaten menjelaskan setiap soal, seolah dia sudah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun untuk itu. Penjelasan panjang Asuna dan berlembar-lembar kertas buram yang mereka habiskan tidak sia-sia. Kazuto baru menyadarinya beberapa menit belakangan, tapi ia yang biasanya bebal tentang materi pelajaran hapalan seolah menyerap semuanya seperti spons. Iris obsidiannya tak pernah lepas memperhatikan Asuna. Ekspresinya saat berusaha menjuput kata-kata yang tepat, manik cokelatnya yang berbinar setiap Kazuto mengangguk paham, sampai detail kecil seperti cara jemari runcingnya menulis di kertas buram dengan pensil.

Waktu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk menjungkirbalikkan dunia, bahkan yang sesingkat tiga ribu enam ratus detik. Sejak kapan Kazuto terbiasa memperhatikan orang lain?

"... singkatnya, otak itu mengatur semua kegiatan manusia, dari yang dilakukan secara sadar, refleks, sampai proses-proses tubuh kita," pungkas Asuna. Kazuto mengambil sebotol minuman dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya ke gadis berambut kastanye itu, yang menerimanya dengan wajah berbinar. "Kamu tahu aja aku haus."

"Menerangkan materi sebanyak itu kan butuh energi juga," balas Kazuto kalem. "Wow, jadi otak manusia memang amat mengagumkan, ya. Padahal aku pernah mendengar kalau orang genius kayak Albert Einstein aja baru menggunakan sekitar 5% bagian otaknya. Bagaimana jika seseorang mampu mengoptimalkan kinerja otaknya? Meskipun yah ... kedengarannya susah dipercaya sih."

Asuna mengibaskan tangan. "Memakai 5% otak? Itu lagu lama, Kirito-kun! Para ahli telah membuktikan bahwa kita semua memakai lebih dari 90% fungsi otak kita untuk berbagai kegiatan. Berpikir, memecahkan masalah, atau menemukan rumus dan hukum serta teori baru cuma sebagian diantaranya! Lagian, apa kamu mau percaya orang segenius Einstein cuma menggunakan 5% otaknya? Au ah!"

Kazuto menggaruk kepala sambil tertawa pendek. "Hehe, benar juga sih. Pada dasarnya semua manusia diciptakan sama dan setara, tinggal bagaimana mereka menyikapi dan menggunakannya sesuai bakat yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing individu," lanjutnya. "Kalau melihat dari penjelasanmu tadi, berarti otakku terus-terusan mengeluarkan endorfin dan dopamin saat membicarakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan permainan VR, dong."

Asuna hanya tersenyum. "Biologi mengajarkan kita bahwa ada alasan di setiap kejadian, mulai dari yang remeh-temeh seperti berkeringat waktu cuaca panas, sampai yang penting kayak bagaimana kita bernapas."

"Termasuk kalau seseorang sedang kasmaran?"

 _ **2 HIT**_

Gadis itu nyaris tersedak minuman Kazuto. Ia menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan mata membelalak. "Apa—tadi?"

"Setiap kejadian ada alasannya," Kazuto mengulang pernyataan Asuna. "Berarti ada penjelasan ilmiah kan, kenapa seseorang bisa jatuh cinta?"

 _ **4 HIT**_

"A-anu ... a-ada. Y-ya! Setahuku ada."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, dong."

 _ **8 HIT**_

"K-kenapa aku mesti menjelaskannya ke kamu sekarang?"

"Hei, hak murid itu mendapatkan apa yang dia tahu, kan?"

"Sejak kapan aku jadi _guru_ mu, Kirito-kun?!" pekik Asuna tertahan.

Kazuto menghela napas pendek, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Sejak kamu menerangkan padaku soal sel darah putih tanpa kuminta."

 _ **16 HIT**_

Asuna mendesah malas. "Oke," ia memainkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahinya, keningnya berkerut seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas ... yang mungkin tidak menimbulkan ambiguitas juga. Kazuto diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. _Lihat pipinya yang menggembung dan merah itu!_ Meskipun Kazuto adalah pecinta _game online_ sejati, bukan berarti dia kurang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya atau bodoh dalam membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang. _Tapi ... sejak kapan?_

"P-pada dasarnya, itu diatur oleh zat bernama feromon. Zat itu pertama ditemukan di ngengat betina, yang mengeluarkan feromon seiring dengan kepakan sayapnya untuk mengundang pejantan. Kemudian, feromon ditemukan ada juga pada manusia, disekresikan dalam bentuk 'bau badan'," Asuna membentuk tanda kutip di udara dengan jemari lentiknya pada kata "bau badan" dan melanjutkan, "bukan bau badan yang biasa kita kenal, tapi tiap manusia pada dasarnya punya bau badan unik, kayak sidik jari gitu, nggak ada yang sama.

"Para ahli kimia Huddinge University Hospital di Swedia mengklaim bahwa ... feromon juga turut andil dalam menghasilkan perasaan suka, naksir, dan sejenis itulah, dibuktikan dengan semacam eksperimen."

Kazuto terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna penjelasan gadis itu. "Lalu apa ada kaitannya dengan dopamin atau hormon yang menyebabkan ketagihan begitu?"

Kali ini, Asuna menundukkan wajahnya beberapa derajat. Kazuto bersumpah gadis itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah samar di kedua pipinya. "K-ketika seseorang sedang bersama ... ehm, orang yang dicintainya, dopamin akan merangsang bagian _ventral tegmental_ dan _caudate nucleus_ di otak menyala. Dalam dosis yang tepat, dopamin membuat kekuatan, kegembiraan, perhatian yang terpusat, dan dorongan yang kuat untuk memberikan imbalan. Itulah kenapa orang yang jatuh cinta biasanya makan tak enak, tidur tak nyenyak."

Kazuto nyengir. "Ternyata ada penjelasan ilmiah kayak gitu, ya."

Asuna mengangguk, kentara sekali sedang menghembuskan napas lega. "Iya lah."

"Kalau begitu, apa ada penjelasan ilmiah untuk seseorang yang supersibuk dengan organisasi dan keluarga tajirnya, meluangkan waktu sejam lebih untuk mengajari seseorang yang sebelumnya cuma dianggapnya maniak permainan VR dan IT?" balas Kazuto.

Asuna bersedekap, memalingkan wajahnya. "Dua kata, Kirito-kun. Belas kasihan."

"Masa? Waktu kamu menjelaskan kenapa orang bisa jatuh cinta, wajahmu terus-terusan memerah. Apa kamu sakit gara-gara terlalu banyak kegiatan?"

Asuna bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei!" ucap Kazuto setengah berteriak. "Oke! Aku akan menraktirmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

Kata-kata itu sukses menghentikan langkah sang wakil ketua OSIS dan membuatnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Serius? Aku mau _Green Garden_!"

Sedetik pertama, mereka saling beradu pandang.

Sedetik berikutnya, Asuna menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "B-bukan i-itu maksudku!"

Kazuto tertawa lepas sambil membereskan kertas-kertasnya. " _Green Garden_ itu kan tempat favorit orang yang sedang 'tebar feromon'!" seru Kazuto, mengutip "bahasa biologi" yang baru mereka pelajari beberapa menit lalu. "Akan kusebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Tokyo kalau Yuuki Asuna naksir seseorang bernama samaran Kirito."

 _ **CRITICAL STRIKE**_

Si gadis berambut kastanye merampas buku cetak biologi setebal 450 halaman itu dari tangan Kazuto dan menepuk wajah pemuda itu dengannya. "KIRITO-KUN NAKAAAAL!"

.

.

.

 **(THE END)**

* * *

 **Halo! Di sini Itami Shinjiru. Terima kasih telah membaca fic SAO pertama saya, meskipun kayaknya masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu dibenahi, hehe. Jadi, di sini Kirigaya Kazuto bukan pahlawan VRMMORPG, meskipun dia juga penyuka** _ **game**_ **VR, dan Kikuoka bukan utusan dari Divisi Virtual, tapi semoga para pembaca tetap bisa menikmati karya ini. Bagi yang bingung soal istilah-istilah "ilmiah"nya, silakan googling untuk mencari jawabannya. Sebagian saya ambil dari materi pelajaran biologi kelas XI dan XII, mudah-mudahan bisa membantu!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic SAO saya berikutnya!**

 **-Itami Shinjiru-**


End file.
